My Loli Wife
by Sheyll
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis berumur 16 tahun yang memiliki postur tubuh dan wajah seperti anak SD. Sasuke adalah pengusaha muda yang didesak keluarganya untuk menikah. Apa jadinya kalau mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir?


**My** **Loli Wife**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah berjalan dengan riang di tepi jalan. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil menjinjing dua buah kantong plastik. Wajahnya yang cantik membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibir tipisnya menebar senyum dengan pipi yang merona. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda diikat satu kesamping membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Ahh _kawaii_.

Saat gadis itu tengah asik berjalan dengan riang, dia melihat seekor anak kucing di tengah jalan. Anak kucing itu terlihat lemah, membuat gadis merah muda itu merasa iba. Dia pun menghampiri anak kucing itu.

Gadis itu berjongkok di tengah jalan guna mengambil anak kucing malang tersebut. Dia meletakkan kantong belanjaannya begitu saja di samping kanannya. "Anak kucing yang malang" Gadis itu mengelus anak kucing berbulu putih itu. "Uhh, aku tidak tahan melihat matanya." Tatapan mata si anak kucing begitu memelas membuat gadis itu tidak tega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Gadis itu berdiri dengan anak kucing di tangan kanannya dan kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membawa pulang si anak kucing malang.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat si gadis berdiri terdapat sebuah mobil _sport_ yang tengah melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Mobil tersebut masih terus melaju dengan kencang ke arah gadis itu. Seakan si pengemudi tak melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Ahh, baiklah ibu. Aku akan segera tiba." Seorang pemuda tengah bertelepon dengan orang yang dia panggil ibu. Pemuda itu masih fokus dengan sambungan teleponnya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan jalanan, padahal dia sedang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mungkin bila di hadapannya ada seseorang yang menantang maut, sudah pastilah orang itu akan tewas bila tertabrak mobil si pemuda. Dan sialnya, benar-benar ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Hn, wa'alaikumsalam. Aku juga menyayangimu, bu." Pemuda itu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat ke depan. Mobilnya sedikit lagi akan menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis kecil. 'Tin tin' dia membunyikan klakson. "Awaaas!" Pemuda itu menginjak rem dengan panik. 'Ckiiiit'. Hampir saja gadis itu tertabrak.

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya. "Kau...baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu pada gadis kecil yang hampir ditabraknya. Akan tetapi gadis itu diam saja, mungkin dia masih _shock_. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Pemuda itu lagi.

"..." Namun nihil. Gadis kecil itu masih tidak menggubris ucapan si pemuda. Gadis itu duduk sambil memeluk anak kucing. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan, huh?! Kau mau mati?!" Pemuda itu meneriaki si gadis kecil dengan kesal. Dia kesal karena dia merasa cemas, ini kali pertamanya dia hampir menabrak orang. Dia juga kesal karena gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengiraukan perkataannya.

"Hiks..hiks..." Gadis kecil itu menangis.

"He..hei.. jangan menangis." Si pemuda mulai gelagapan karena gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Huwaaaaa! Mama." Tangis gadis itu semakin kencang.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis ya gadis kecil." Dia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Tapi tangisannya malah semakin kencang. Linangan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Hiks...hiks..."

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Pemuda itu mengelus rambut merah muda si gadis kecil. Ajaib, gadis itu berhenti menangis. "Siapa namamu, hm?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

"Sa..sa..kura" Jawab gadis itu dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ha..runo Sakura." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bisa kau beritahu di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk merdiri.

"Dekat sini" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil" ajak Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu diam saja. "Tenang saja, aku bukan penculik. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu pulang, gadis kecil." Jelas Sasuke. 'Apa tampangku seperti penculik? Ahh mana mungkin ada penculik setampan diriku' batin Sasuke penuh kenarsisan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar si pemuda yang menurutnya memiliki rambut seperti buntut ayam milik kakaknya itu memanggilnya gadis kecil. "Aku bukan gadis kecil"

"Ehh? Tapi kau kelihatan masih kecil." Balas Sasuke. "Kau murid Sekolah Dasar, kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan" Jawab Sakura kesal.

'Imutnya gadis kecil ini kalau sedang marah' batin Sasuke. " Lalu? Kau murid SMP?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan!" Sakura benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke. "Aku ini murid SMA tingkat akhir!"

"APA!" Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Hahaha, baiklah gadis kecil. Mari kuantar kau pulang." Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

'Ting tong' Sasuke membunyikan bel rumah Sakura. "Assalamu'alaikum" dia tak lupa mengucapkan salam. Tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal. Sasuke sendirian. Lalu? Kemana Sakura?

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah. orang itu membukakan pintu. "Maaf? Adek ini siapa ya?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning terang.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya datang kemari untuk mengantarkan Sakura. Apakah benar ini kediaman keluarga Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Ya, benar. Saya Haruno Mebuki, mama Sakura. Memangnya anak saya kenapa, nak Sasuke?" Tanya mama Sakura.

"Anak anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Hmm, Sakura sedang tertidur di dalam mobil. Sebentar..." Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Mebuki mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Tolong bawa Sakura ke kamarnya saja nak Sasuke." Dia menunjukkan di mana letak kamar Sakura.

Setelah menidurkan Sakura di kamar gadis itu, Sasuke pun menjelaskan semua peristiwa yang dia dan Sakura alami. Dia pun meminta maaf kepada mama Sakura karena hampir saja menabrak putrinya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir mamanya Sakura akan marah kepadanya. Tapi di luar dugaan ternyata mamanya Sakura sangat ramah dan berterima kasih karena dia sudah mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Nyonya Haruno, saya permisi dulu." Sasuke berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya nak Sasuke tinggal dulu sebentar untuk makan siang? Sebentar lagi papanya Sakura pulang." Tawar Mebuki.

"Saya tidak enak merepotkan nyonya Haruno sekeluarga." Tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Ahh tidak repot kok. Mau ya makan siang di sini." Pinta Mebuki.

"Assalamu'alaikum" seorang pria berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab Mebuki. "Itu pasti papanya Sakura. Tunggu sebentar ya, nak Sasuke." Mebuki menghampiri suaminya.

"Wah, sepertinya ada tamu?" Kata papa Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.  
"Ini Uchiha Sasuke, pa." Mebuki memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada suaminya. "Nak Sasuke, ini papanya Sakura. Namanya Haruno Kizashi."

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke mencium tangan sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemandangan ini seperti calon mertua bertemu calon menantunya ya.

"Wuaah, kau sopan sekali." Kizashi kagum.

"Tuan Haruno terlalu memuji" Sasuke merendah. Sebenarnya dia sangat tegang saat ini.

"Baiklah, ngobrornya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Mari kita makan siang dulu." Ajak mebuki. "Aku akan membangunkan Sakura." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, nak Sasuke ini dari keluarga Uchiha ya?" Kizahi membuka suara.

"Iya, tuan Haruno." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ahh, panggil saja papa. Hahaha." Kata Kizahi diiringi tawanya yang menggelegar.

"I iya pa...pa" entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi gugup.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, nak Sasuke. Rileks saja." Seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, Kizashi mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tetapi malah membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Nak Sasuke ini putranya Fugaku dan Mikoto?" Tanya Kizashi, kali ini dengan raut wajah sedikit serius.

"I..iya, tuan. Maksud saya papa." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa dia menjadi gagap seperti istrinya Naruto kalau sedang gugup.

"Hahaha. Sudah kuduga. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Mikoto." Kata Kizashi.

"Papa mengenal orang tua saya?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja. Kami adalah sahabat sejak Sekolah dasar." Kata Kizashi mantap.

"Ooooh" Sasuke menganggukkan kepanyanya.

"PAPA" suara teriakan khas gadis kecil menginterupsi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Kizashi.

"Ahh putri kecilku" Kizashi memeluk putrinya, Sakura.

"Aku sudah besar, papa." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi antara ayah dan anak di hadapannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan. "Ehh?" Dia terkejut melihat pemuda berambut buntut ayam itu – Sasuke – berada di rumahnnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

 **TBC**


End file.
